Unmasked
Unmasked is the 7th episode of Season 2 on CW teen soap 90210. Synopsis HALLOWEEN BITCHES – It's Halloween at the Beverly Hills Beach Club and Adrianna (Jessica Lowndes) channels Marilyn Monroe to help her deal with the end of her relationship with Navid (Michael Steger). Silver (Jessica Stroup) and Kelly (Jennie Garth) continue to have differing opinions about caring for Jackie (Ann Gillespie). Silver is overloaded with school work and caring for her mom, but soon learns that she and Teddy (Teddy Donovan) have more in common than a class project. Naomi (AnnaLynne McCord) continues her relationship with Richard (guest star Jonathon Trent, "CSI: NY"), but when she and Jamie (guest star Travis Van Winkle, "Meet the Spartans") share an intimate conversation, her plans to schmooze with the dean of CU come to a screeching halt. Dixon (Tristan Wilds) realizes he and Sasha (guest star Mekia Cox, "Bones") are in two different places in their life and decides to end their relationship, but she ends up delivering life-changing news. Tensions rise between Debbie (Lori Loughlin) and Harry (Rob Estes) when she walks in on Harry and Kelly in his office. Annie (Shenae Grimes) and Jasper's (guest star Zach Sherman) relationship is put to the test when he attempts to convince her to steal a car while shooting a scene for his student film. Liam (Matt Lanter) butts heads with the newest member of the surf team, Ivy (guest star Gillian Zinser). Summary Liam ran over Ivy's surfboard. Ivy is his new love interest. After Sasha keeps pulling Dixon away from his surf club to where he almost gets kicked off the team, Dixon breaks up with her. Sasha later apologizes for being a needy girlfriend then reveals that she is pregnant. Naomi continues to date the dean's son. She flirted with his roommate, Jamie. They chatted about her love of the university. Naomi see's Liam talking to Ivy and realizes that she needs to move on as well. She breaks off her faux relationship with Richard and asks Jamie to the Halloween party. Annie and Jasper continue to spend time together, even after Dixon warns her that Jasper is not someone that could be trusted. Annie rebuts by saying that Dixon sneaks out of the house every night. Annie volunteers to be in Jasper's film. She helped him steal a car from the beach house for the movie. Back at home, Debbie and Harry argue over Harry's relationship with Kelly. Harry calls Kelly and tells her about Debbie's suspicion and it is revealed that there is some truth; Kelly does have a crush on Harry. Silver has been taking care of her mother, Jackie, by herself. She is so preoccupied with that she forgets to do a homework assignment and Teddy ends up getting her in trouble for it. Teddy goes to visit Silver at the hospital where Jackie is. He helps her relieve some stress and tells her that he has been in her shoes before. He took care of his mom before she died years back. Starring :Rob Estes as Harry Wilson :Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson :Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson :AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark :Jessica Stroup as Erin Silver :Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan :Matt Lanter as Liam Court :Lori Loughlin as Debbie Wilson Special Guest Star :Jennie Garth as Kelly Taylor Recurring cast :Trevor Donovan as Teddy Montgomery :Gillian Zinser as Ivy Sullivan :Zachary Ray Sherman as Jasper Herman :Mekia Cox as Sasha Guest starring :Travis Van Winkle as Jamie :Jonathon Trent as Richard Carter Trivia Opening Tagline: Silver *First appearance of Gillian Zinser (Ivy Sullivan) *This is the first Halloween episode; Naomi is a sorority girl, Adrianna is Marilyn Monroe, Teddy is a vampire and Dixon a basketball player. Music *"Back On My Streets" by Dan Silver *"Be With You" by Taxi Doll *"Broken Pieces" by Erwin *"Daft Punk is Playing At My House" by LCD Soundsystem *"Don't Bother Me" by The Blakes *"Fables" by The DoDos *"Gnaw Gnaw" by Jon O. Brown & Jeff Kollman *"Her Daddy (Don't Like Me)" by Grand Analog *"Hold the Line" by Major Lazer feat. Mr. Lex and Santigold *"One Hipster, One Bullit" by Jet *"People" by Chester French *"Sweet Disposition" by The Temper Trap Photos 90210_unmasked.jpg as-a-vampire.png dressed-up-dixon.png 90210-annalynne-mccord-in-una-scena-dell-episodio-unmasked-135282.jpg 207naomi.jpeg 90210show244.jpg 90210-show262.jpg 207.jpeg 90210-halloween-81.jpg 207livy.jpeg 005583805c0.jpg liam-on-90210.png Category:90210 Episodes Category:90210 Season 2